


National Treasure? National Menace

by MWolfe13



Series: Enchanted Wonders [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Holiday Season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MWolfe13/pseuds/MWolfe13
Summary: There's no such thing as anonymity when you have the shield.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Hermione Granger
Series: Enchanted Wonders [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603492
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21
Collections: 12 Days of Enchanted Wonders Holiday Collection 2020





	National Treasure? National Menace

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical 12 Days of Enchanted Wonders 2020!
> 
> Pairing: Hermione Granger/Clint Barton  
> Enchanted Item: Captain America's Shield  
> Winter Activity: Caroling
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Marvel. I'm simply playing in my favorite combined sandbox.

Hermione was wrapping her old school scarf around her neck, gloves and hat already on, when her phone rang. She cursed as the brass portion of ‘Stop the Cavalry’ echoed through her flat, already digging through her pocket while she tore one glove off with her teeth. Curse Stark for messing with her mobile. This was certainly not the pleasant chime she’d set it to when she’d first gotten the device. Steve’s name glowed on the display, and Hermione rolled her eyes at Tony’s attempt at being funny.

“Hello, Steve.”

“Hermione,” Steve greet in a rush. “I’m glad I caught you. I know you and Barton have plans.”

She sat on the arm of her couch, not bothering to put her glove back on. “He’s actually on his way to get me. Did you need something?”

“Did I happen to leave my shield at your place?”

Hermione frowned. “I think I remember if you left it here, Steve.”

“Bruce was making noises the last time we all hung out there about running some experiments on Vibranium. I hid it in your hallway closet to be safe,” Steve said sheepishly.

The entire gang had been in her flat only two days before, so that was plausible. Hermione rolled her eyes and stood, making her way to the closet he spoke of. “I’m sure you must have left it somewhere at the…” She trailed off as she opened the door and saw the shield in question propped up against the bottom shelves. “Oh, honestly, Steve. How do you forget your  _ primary weapon _ ?”

“It was for the good of us all,” Steve deadpanned. “The great symbol of Captain America must not be dishonored by simple lab tests.”

Hermione snorted as Steve almost parroted the words some idiot reporter spouted during an interview about what he considered one of America’s ‘greatest symbols.’ “Yes, well, the beloved shield is now in my hands. Do you need it?”

“Not desperately,” Steve told her. “Can you bring it on your way to the Tower? I promised some kids I’d take them sledding on it.”

Hermione snickered as she grabbed the shield, sticking it to her back with a simple charm. “Oh yes, I can see it now. ‘Captain America Besmirches American Treasure.’” Her eyes lit up. “Oh, how about ‘National Hero Seen Abusing Popular Symbol’?”

She could hear the roll of his eyes as he replied, “I’ll see you soon.”

Hermione was chuckling as she hung up. She’d just put the phone back in her coat pocket when the door opened. Clint stomped his on the mat outside her door before stepping in. “Babe, you ready?” He called out. When he saw her, he cocked his head to the side. “Mmm, Hermione? Is there a reason you have Cap’s shield?”

She sighed, looking to the side. “For the good of humanity, I have been entrusted with this precious symbol-”

“Cap forgot it.”

Hermione huffed, walking up to Clint and pecking him on the lips. “Yes, and he needs it to go sledding, so I’m bringing it with me.”

“Sledding?” Clint visibly brightened. “I’m down. Who needs to go watch dumb Carolers anyway?”

She crossed her arms over her chest, giving him an unimpressed look. “It’s not time-sensitive. I figured we’d see the Carolers first  _ and then _ go to the Tower.”

“Of course, that’s what you meant. Great plan.” Clint tugged on her ungloved hand. “New fashion statement? Where’s the other one?” 

She took her hand from his, reaching into her pocket at bringing the other glove out. She put it on. “What kind of fashion statement do you think I’m making with only one glove?”

Clint shrugged. “Who knows with you magic people. Ready?” 

Hermione looped her arm through his, resting one hand on his bicep. She smiled at him. “Let’s go hear some holiday songs!”

Clint groaned quietly but couldn’t say no to her obvious excitement.

Hermione and Clint weren’t the type of Avengers who shined in the spotlight, content to work in the background and not have their lives stalked by the world. It helped Clint keep his SHIELD life and helped Hermione’s hidden world stay a secret. Normally, on a night like this, they really would have been able to make their way through the different caroling groups as two faces in a crowd. But with Captain America’s shield strapped to her back, Hermione drew attention.

Hermione was happily singing along to ‘Winter Wonderland’ when a bright flash snapped her out of her reverie. Clint had already seen the reporter, but he hadn’t wanted to cause a scene by glaring the man away. Obviously, he should have done so as Hermione stiffened before turning to find the source of the sudden light. “Oh, Bugger.”

“Hey lady,” the reporter asked, tape recorder in hand. “Is that Captain America’s shield? What are you doing with it?”

“No comment,” Clint muttered before turning her around. “Let’s go.”

“I should have thought of this,” she grumbled as they walked away from the crowd. “Who the bloody hell walks around with a shield strapped to their back?”

“Captain America.”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Thanks, Clint. Well, too late to disillusion it now.”

He glanced behind him, noting the guy hadn’t followed them. He didn’t know how long that would last, but he wouldn’t ruin his girlfriend’s fun yet. “Let’s hit the next group.”

Hermione started walking faster, a bounce in her step. “I think the Acapella one is on one of these streets.”

Clint could admit he liked the voices on this one. He found it cool that some people could make these noises and make them sound like instruments. His eyes drifted to the side when he sensed something, noticing a few people with professional cameras were steadily walking towards them. Ah, well. “So,” Clint snuggled Hermione closer to him. “Wanna go sledding now?”

She furrowed her brow, looking up at him. “Uh, no?”

He jerked his head slightly, bending down so he could press a kiss to her head. “More cameras inbound, Babe.”

Hermione shoulder’s slumped a bit, her lips pursing. “Honestly, this thing is a national menace.” She sighed, “I suppose we can go sledding now.” She gave him a small smile, lifting on her toes to kiss him softly. “Thanks for doing this with me.”

Clint’s lips quirked up as he deepened their kiss, savoring the sigh that spilled from Hermione’s lips. “You’re the only one I’d do this for.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on Twitter and Tumblr: MWolfe13


End file.
